gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan North
Nolan North is an American voice actor, arguably the most notable and prolific voice actor in the entire Games industry, based out of Los Angeles. Roles of Nolan North 1999 * Interstate '82- Hinkley 2003 * The Cat in the Hat- Fish 2004 * EverQuest II- Assistant Draek, Lieutenant Daro, Rion Rolana, Medic Brendan, Grayl Turfstrider, Jorgie Icearmor, Royal Guard Novice #2, Qeynosian Infiltrator, Agent Vylo, a Dervish Kingpin, Dranok Bileblood, Freeport Mole, Voltari il'Ferceri, Volarr, Mikul, Sandon Breezebender, Tamera Brinebringer, Arconius, Maliz T'Raan * Maximo vs. Army of Zin- The Baron, Baron's Guards, Bandit * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue- Karlos, Duncan, Snappy 2005 * 50 Cent: Bulletproof- Spinoza * Agatha Christie: And Then There Were None- Patrick Narracott, The Harbormaster * Area 51- McCan * Call of Duty 2- Sergeant Randall * Crash Tag Team Racing- Doctor N. Gin * Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard- Additional Voices * Evil Dead: Regeneration- Deadite Voices #2, 3 and 4 * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames- Additional Voices * God of War- Hades, Greek Soldier, Fisherman * Guild Wars- Mhenlo, Palawa Joko, Olaf Olafson, Gron Fierceclaw, Mamp * Gun- Additional Voices * The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction- Guard #1 * Shrek SuperSlam- Quasimodo * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!- Gill Hammerstein * SWAT 4- SWAT Officer Tony "Subway" Girard * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan- Karlos, Snappy 2006 * Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs- George Armstrong Custer * Ape Escape 3- Dr. Tomoki * Cars- Jeff Robertson * Driver: Parallel Lines- The Mexican * Final Fantasy XII- Vossler York Azelas * Keepsake- Zak, Mustavio * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance- Ghost Rider, Hawkeye, Colossus * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island- Crab Soldier #1, Crab Soldier #2, Crab Refugee #2 * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow- Don Carrera De La Vega, Captured Pirate #3, Redcoat * Predator: Concrete Jungle- Additional Voices * Saints Row- Additional Voices * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault- Vandal * The Sopranos: Road to Respect- Additional Voices * SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate- SWAT Officer Tony "Subway" Girard * Yakuza- Additional Voices 2007 * Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express- Edward Masterman, Cyrus Hardman, Dr. Constantine * Armored Core 4- Sherring, VIP * Assassin's Creed- Desmond Miles, Abbas Sofian * Crash of the Titans- Doctor N. Gin, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Additional Voices * The Darkness- Jackie Estacado (Young) * Halo 3- Marine * Lost Planet: Colonies- Joe, Narrator * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition- Joe, Narrator * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots- Factorybots * Power Rangers: Super Legends- Goldar, Operation Overdrive Red Ranger * Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters- Multiplayer Voices * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis- Atlantis Guards * TMNT- Raphael * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune- Nathan Drake * Unreal Tournament 3- Bishop * World in Conflict- Lt. Parker 2008 * 007: Quantum of Solace- Additional Voices * Call of Duty: World at War- Dr. Edward Richtofen * Crash: Mind over Mutant- Doctor N. Gin * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed- Trahn, Ratpoo, Corn Cob King * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon- Emperor Meningitis * Fable II- Sparrow (Male) * Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors- Baboon Goon #1, Gorilla Goon #1 * Lost Odyssey- Dark Acolyte * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots- Additional Voices * Prince of Persia- The Prince * Saints Row 2- Additional Voices * Secret Service- Agent Pierce * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation- Commando #2, Pilot #2 * Too Human- Wolf Veteran #1, Valiant Leader, Wolf Trooper #2 * Valkyria Chronicles- Musaad Mayfield 2009 * Assassin's Creed II- Desmond Miles * The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena- Guards * Dragon Age: Origins- Additional Voices * Halo 3: ODST- Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu * Halo Wars- Sergeant John Forge * inFAMOUS- Civilians * The Lord of the Rings: Conquest- Gondorian Officer, Evil Human Officer * Prototype * MadWorld- Operator B, Master Father (Francis), Yokozuna Daisangen * Marvel Super Hero Squad- War Machine * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2- War Machine, Sentry, Officer Swanson * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time- Sigmund, Nefarious Trooper * Red Faction: Guerrilla- Additional Voices * Resistance: Retribution- Roland Mallery * The Saboteur- Crochet, Additional Voices * Shadow Complex- Jason Fleming * Terminator Salvation- Dobkin * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen- Sideswipe, Additional Voices * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves- Nathan Drake * Uncharted: Eye of Indra- Nathan Drake 2010 * Alpha Protocol- Steven Heck * Army of Two: The 40th Day- Elliot Sam * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood- Desmond Miles * Call of Duty: Black Ops- Dr. Edward Richtofen, Dr. Gersh * Dark Void- Will Grey * Final Fantasy XIII- Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIV- Additional Voices * Mafia II- Alberto Clemente, Citizen * Marvel Pinball- Deadpool * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2- Obito Uchiha (Tobi's Awakening) * Resonance of Fate- Vashyron * Singularity- Cpt. James Devlin * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions- Ultimate Deadpool * Sniper: Ghost Warrior- O'Neil * Supreme Commander 2- Dominic Maddox * Transformers: War for Cybertron- Brawl, Additional Voices * Trauma Team- CR-S01 * Tron: Evolution- Behemoth, Sentries, Blaze * White Knight Chronicles- Cyrus 2011 * Assassin's Creed: Revelations- Desmond Miles * Batman: Arkham City- Penguin, Black Mask, G.C.P.D. Officer Whitman, Prisoners, Additional Voices * Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon- Archangel, Kicker * The Lord of the Rings: War in the North- Eradan * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds- Deadpool * Star Wars: The Old Republic- Jedi Consular (Male) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3- Deadpool * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception- Nathan Drake * White Knight Chronicles II- Cyrus * X-Men: Destiny- Cyclops, Adrian's Father 2012 * The Amazing Spider-Man- Alistair Smythe, Various OSCORP Guards * Assassin's Creed III- Desmond Miles * Call of Duty: Black Ops II- Dr. Edward Richtofen, Bus Driver, Bus PA, Avogadro, Survivors, Stanley Ferguson, Brutus * Call of Duty: Black Ops – Declassified- Alex Mason * Guild Wars 2- Human Male Player * Kinect Star Wars- Mak Pra * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes- Scarecrow, Captain Boomerang, Hush * Lego The Lord of the Rings- Additional Voices * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale- Nathan Drake * Skylanders: Giants- Additional Voices * Spec Ops: The Line- Captain Martin Walker * Team Fortress 2- Merasmus, Bombinomicon, Redmond, Blutarch, Zepheniah, Soldier (Expiration Date), Engineer (Expiration Date) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron- Cliffjumper, Bruticus, Brawl, Additional Voices * Uncharted: Golden Abyss- Nathan Drake 2013 * Apache Overdose Gangstar IV- Harvey Bam * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag- Desmond Miles * Batman: Arkham Origins- The Penguin * Batman: Arkham Origins: Blackgate- The Penguin * Deadpool- Deadpool, Nolan North * Dota 2- Brewmaster, Earth Spirit, Gyrocopter, Keeper of the Light, Lone Druid, Lycan, Meepo, Ogre Magi, Shadow Demon, Troll Warlord * Injustice: Gods Among Us- General Zod * The Last of Us- David * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes- Ant-Man, Cyclops, Deadpool, Green Goblin, Magneto, Pyro, Vulture * Marvel Heroes- Deadpool, Pirate Deadpool, Tombstone, Rocket Raccoon (enhanced costumes) * Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- The Kraang * Poker Night 2- Fact Core * Saint's Row IV- The Boss (Male Voice #1) * Skylanders: Swap Force- Dune Bug, Mayor McBoom * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time- Cyrille LeParadox, El Jefe * Young Justice: Legacy- Superboy, Superman 2014 * Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition- Green Goblin, Rocket Raccoon * The Last of Us: Remastered- David * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham- Beast Boy, Condiment King, Firestorm, Hush, Mad Hatter, Orion, Jor-El, Bizzaro * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids- Kai * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII- Additional Voices * LittleBigPlanet 3- Marlon Random * Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor- The Black Hand of Sauron, Nemesis Orcs * Skylanders: Trap Team- Dune Bug * Spider-Man: Unlimited- Green Goblin, OSCORP Announcer * Tales from the Borderlands: A Telltale Games Series- Augustus, Additional Voices * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze- The Kraang * Titanfall- Doctor Hammond * Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark- Bruticus, Cliffjumper * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor- Kairoz, Lunarfall Footman 2015 * Batman: Arkham Knight- The Penguin, Gotham Cops * Call of Duty: Black Ops III- Edward Richtofen * Destiny: The Taken King- Ghost (patched in to replace Peter Dinklage) * Disney Infinity 3.0- Green Goblin, Rocket Raccoon * Dying Light- Bernard Smith * Fat Princess Adventures- Player * Gotham City Stories- The Penguin * Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns- Player Character (Human Male), Mordremoth * Infinite Crisis- Atomic Green Lantern, Atomic Joker * LEGO Dimensions- Adventure Core, Boromir, General Zod, Karloff, Lord Business, Space Core * LEGO Jurassic Park- Lewis Dodgson, Additional voices * Saint's Row: Gat Out of Hell- The Boss (Male Voice 1) * Skylanders: SuperChargers- Dune Bug * Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire- Jedi Consular (Male) * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection- Nathan Drake 2016 * Con Man: The Game- Jerry Lansing * Lego Marvel's Avengers- Agent Williams, Damage Control * Mafia III- Remy Duvall * Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars- Darlok Emperor, Sakkra Emperor * Skylanders: Imaginators- Dune Bug * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan- Leonardo, Master Splinter, Shredder, Super Shredder * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Portal Power- The Kraang, Ice Golem * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End- Nathan Drake 2017 * Destiny 2- Ghost * Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series- Rocket Raccoon * Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire- Human Male Player, Palawa Joko * Halo Wars 2- Sergeant John Forge * Middle-earth: Shadow of War- Isildur, Tarandor, Zog, Nemesis Orcs, Humans * XCOM 2: War of the Chosen- Chosen Hunter 2018 * Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII- Dr. Edward Richtofen, Brutus the Warden * Destiny 2: Forsaken- Ghost, Cayde-6 * God of War- Modi * Lego DC Super-Villains- Ultraman, Kent Clarkson, Bizarro 2019 * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order- Deadpool, Rocket Raccoon To Be Released * Avengers (2020 Game)- Iron Man * The Great Alaskan Race- Harry Davenport * Hellraid- Aiden, The Cursed Kin Category:Voice Actors